Forest of Secrets
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: With no recollection of how they got there, Maddie, Vlad, and Danny are waking up to see they are in a forest. However, an unexpected ghost kidnaps Danny. Will Vlad tell Maddie the truth of what he really is? Will she accept it? And what happened to Danny? No romance. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm really surprised no one has thought of this before. In my opinion I would like to see just Vlad and Maddie and Danny stranded so if any of you want to do that feel free. I would love to read it. I don't own Danny Phantom. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

1

Trees skyscrapers tall circles him as if waiting for him to wake up. The pale blue sky hung in the air, clueing him in that he was still in the Human World. The crisp forest air filled his lungs as he sat up. Looking around the raven-haired teen spotted his archenemy and his mother. Furrowing his eyebrows, the teen attempted to recollect what happened to him but frightening enough, he could not recall anything of use of how he ended up here. Crawling over to the older hybrid, Danny woke Vlad up first.

Blinking a few times, Vlad saw Danny's troubled face before he too sat up. The boy never showed anything besides anger and suspicion towards the man, so seeing another emotion put the man on edge. However, before he could ask the boy what was wrong, Danny moved away from him to go wake up the other person with them. Looking past the boy, he saw that it was Maddie, his mother. Without the boy in his face, Vlad took in his surroundings. Similar to Danny, he could not recall how he ended up here.

Once everyone was awake they stood together attempting to recall how they ended up here. Both hybrids had tested out their powers to see if they could still access them which they could but it would be unwise to use them around a ghost hunter.

"Any idea where we are?" Danny finally broke the silence that fell upon the group a few minutes earlier. "Or any idea who kidnapped us and left us in a forest?"

"If we did, dear boy, we would have been moving by now." Vlad replied already irritated with the younger hybrid.

As the two adults talked, Danny pulled his phone out and checked for a signal. Of course there was non, but he just wanted to confirm it. Tired of just standing around, Danny walked toward the adults to hear them arguing.

"We should go this!" Maddie exclaimed pointing towards the east.

"No Madeline, we should go this way." Vlad exclaimed before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Tilting his head to side, Danny used his super hearing. If they went east they would hit the ocean. However, if they went Vlad's way they would reach a river. The young hybrid had read a few survival books before he got his powers so he knew finding water was very important. With that in mind, they would have to go Vlad's way but that would mean siding with Vlad…

"Danny which way do you think we should go? My way or Vlad's way?" His mother asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was obvious that she wanted him to agree with her but there was no drinkable water that way.

"Daniel?" Vlad called his name, concern etched in his voice. Usually the boy was the first to say something but he had been oddly quiet. It was unnerving to say the least.

Rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he did when he was nervous, Danny answered. "Normally I would agree with mom but I think Vlad is right this time." Refusing to meet his mother's eyes, who stared at him with her mouth open, he began to walk in the direction Vlad wanted them to go.

"You heard it too, didn't you little badger." Vlad commented as he walked beside the teen.

It wasn't a question but Danny responded with a nod anyway. "Contrary to what you may believe, I have read a few survival books when I had time before you know what happened."

Vlad raised in eyebrows. "And here I thought you actually used common sense. It seems I overestimated you."

"Whatever, Fruitloop," Danny grumbled, "I just want to go home." He muttered as he stepped over a root.

Maddie kept her mouth shut throughout the exchange in words between the two males. Something seemed off with their behavior. In addition to this, what did Danny mean by 'before you know what happened'? Does Vlad know why Danny has been acting strange for two years now…ever since the portal accident? Wait a second…Did the portal accident do something to Danny? She looked at her son closer. Nothing seemed wrong with him besides his behavior. There was no scars or anything ghostly about him. It's not like he had ghost powers or anything. After all, that was impossible.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Please Review! Also read my other pieces and review! If you want a sequel to any story I have written make sure you review and tell me! If I get enough demands your wish will be granted!**

**Question for my reviewers:**

**1. Does anybody else Danny woudl get mad in his human form more so his eyes would flash like in Fanning the Flames?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to check out my Quotev account on ! It's under the same name as this account! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

2

I had only been a few hours before the two hybrids started bickering. However, Maddie decided to simply observe. Perhaps, she could get some clues about what Danny was not telling her. Unfortunately, whatever they were bickering about went past her head. It was as if Danny had been around Vlad multiple times by himself. Suddenly, all thoughts were swept away when Danny finally snapped.

They had already stopped by the river for the night so they were just standing. Dropping the wood for the fire, Danny threw up his hands. Her son'd back was facing her so she couldn't see his eyes turn a now glowing, green.

"Oh, the scary eyes." Vlad mocked, amusement leaking from his voice.

"Why can't you just be happy with what you have?!" Danny yelled at the man before his voice dropped to a contained rage. "Why can't you be happy that my mom still tolerates you? Why can't you be happy that my dad still thinks of you as a friend? Why can't you be happy that I don't hate you and there is someone like you out in this world?"

"You do hate me, Daniel." Vlad hissed back but there was sorrow in his tone.

"No, I don't. I dislike you but I don't hate you. You know, I considered the offer you always throw at me. I would have accepted it too if it weren't for your motives." Danny ended in a sad, defeated voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." With that being said, the young hybrid went over to his mom who had made a make shift shelter.

Sighing heavily, Vlad got ready to go to sleep as well. He wouldn't admit willingly but the boy did have a point. Vlad was a man who would not settle for anything less than perfect. However, Danny's words hit home. Why couldn't he just be happy?

It was four in the morning when Vlad's ghost sense went off. He ignored it for a few minutes until he realized where he was.

"Vlad, Hel-," Danny yelled but he was quickly silenced.

Now on high alert, Vlad got out of the shelter to a see a ghost had knocked out Danny. Why the boy didn't use his powers was beyond Vlad but he could ask about that later. The boy laid limp in the ghost's arms but before Vlad could attack the ghost knocked Vlad out as well before it took off with the boy.

Waking up a few hours later, he realized Maddie was by his side with a frantic expression. "Vlad, where's Danny?"

Holding his head gingerly, Vlad paused as he sat up. Should he tell her the truth? Deciding what to do, he told her. "A ghost I didn't recognize took him and knocked be out before I could attack. That ghost is going to pay." The man growled the last sentence angrily.

"How are we going to find him? They could be anywhere!" Maddie's voice increased in volume as she became for frantic.

"Relax Maddie, Daniel can hold his own against a ghost." Vlad sighed before he looked at Maddie. "We can look faster if you calm down and let me tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me." Maddie asked now all ears. She would listen to the man if it meant getting her son back quicker.

"It all started with the portal accident and ecto acne." Vlad began softly. "I was angry at Jack for what happened to me. He made me something not completely human. In addition to that, he took the love of my life." He saw Maddie open her mouth to interrupt but he stopped her. "Please let me finish." Now that her mouth was closed, he continued. "As years went on I became a bitter, lonely man. However, things started to change when I met your son at the college reunion. In fact, he was the one who stopped me from doing a regrettable deed. Daniel may not like me. After all, we are archenemies. Regardless, I see him as a son to me. The son I wish I could have. Anyway, I found out his secret and he found out mine. In the end, we made a deal that we wouldn't tell anyone about our…condition." He paused for a moment giving Maddie a time to speak.

She shook her head. "I-I don't understand. You're not completely human and the way you are talking Danny isn't either. That makes no sense!"

"You don't need to understand, Maddie. You just need to accept what I am.

"With the right conditions, ectoplasm can be infused with DNA, correct?" Vlad spoke in a calm even voice. He was worried that she wouldn't accept him but he couldn't think about that now.

"I suppose…but that would make the person half-ghost. In order to survive they would have to have two forms…a human form and a ghost form…," Maddie trailed off still not quite believing it.

"Indeed, they would be a half-ghost or as the other ghosts like to say 'a Halfa'." Vlad finished with a small smirk.

"So your saying you are half-ghost? That's imposs-," Maddie quickly ended what she was about to say as she stared at Vlad, more specifically, his hand. It was encased with ectoplasm. Possession crossed her mind but no ghost could use their powers in another person. All they could do was fly. "Oh my God, you are half-ghost. Than that would mean you have a ghost form."

"Correct, my dear. Daniel knows this and accepted it but the question is can you? You don't have to like me, you just have to acknowledge what I am." Vlad gave a small smile to encourage a response.

"What's your ghost form?" Maddie blurted out.

Sighing, Vlad transformed. Dark rings appeared around his mid-section and separated as he became the Wisconsin ghost. He looked at her plainly, "Does that answer your question?"

"You tried to kill Jack!" She yelled at him, angry. "You would have too if Phantom hadn't of stopped you!"

"We all make mistakes. Yes, Daniel did stop me from making that mistake. Daniel has been framed and made a few mistakes before so that point is minute." Vlad reasoned, his fangs showing every time he talked.

"Danny didn't stop you, Phantom did." Maddie argued still not seeing the connection.

Vlad looked at her disappointed. "Daniel and Phantom are the same person. There are only two hybrids in the world. Both were caused by a ghost portal. Your son and I are those hybrids. However, I ask you not tell Daniel you know about his secret. He would be furious.

Maddie gasped. She hunted her own son! No wonder he acted distant from them! No wonder he is late all the time and gets bad grades, he protects the town and fights off ghosts. Hell, he defeated Pariah Dark! "I won't let him know I know." She promised.

"Well since your not shooting at me at the moment, I can assume you accept me or you are in shock. Either way, let's go. We will search by the air." Vlad told her before muttering under his breath. "If only he was in his ghost form…" Before Maddie could react, he wrapped his arm around her waist and took to the sky.

His hold was firm but gentle. Maddie didn't fight it because if he held her a different way, he wouldn't have a free arm to fight back in case something shot at them. "Why would it be better if he was in ghost form?" Maddie asked after a moment.

"That way I can track his ecto-signature but when he is in human form, I can't track it for it's buried. That boomerang you have can track him in both forms but we don't have that." Vlad informed her, his voice rumbling inside his chest. "However," Vlad began as he changed directions. "I can track the other ghost which will lead us to Daniel."

"How can you track other ghosts?" Maddie inquired, her scientific side kicking in. "Why would you want to? All ghost are evil."

Vlad laughed at this. "You say all ghosts are evil then that would mean your son is evil. No, all ghosts are not evil. The nice ones stay in the ghost zone to live in peace. Why would they come to the Human World if there are hunters that will destroy them? To answer your other question, I have a ghost sense. Unlike Daniel, I have enough control over it to keep it inside of me. It's also because I have a different core from him. Daniel has an ice core so he breathes out cold air and has ice powers. I have a hot core so I'm the opposite of him." Vlad reasoned before chuckling. "You and Jack need to look at ghosts with an open mind. In addition to that, maybe you should experience the Ghost Zone. I could always take you. Most of your theories are wrong anyway. The most you are right about is the ghost's composition."

It was interesting to hear the difference between the two but also depressing to hear that most of the things they believed were wrong. If only Danny had told them about what actually happened. However, she understood why he hadn't. If only he could trust her now.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? What do you think should happen? If you have any one-shot suggestions for me, let me know. I don't do romance though... **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short I know. Don't hate me! *hides behind Danny and my original characters* Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

3

"So which one of you is stronger?" Maddie inquired as they neared a cave.

Vlad seemed to stiffen slightly at the question before he relaxed back out. "I am right now. However, Daniel is developing his powers at a startling rate. Faster than I did but I also have to take into account that I fight with the boy to indirectly train him. Once he matures out he will be stronger than me. I got my powers when I was a young adult so my human growth was already finished. However, Daniel is still developing so that will cause his powers to develop and also grow as well. He has much to learn." Vlad finished. It was strangely nice to tell someone the truth. "The ghost is in the cave." He changed the topic suddenly as they landed at the mouth of the cave. Setting Maddie down, he began to walk forward. "If you have any weapons I would draw them, if not stay close."

Entering the forest, Vlad looked around. It looked like a lab of all things. Quickly spotting Danny, he walked over to the boy. Danny was floating in a cylinder in human form. He was in suspended animation, unconscious. Moving over to the computer, he looked for way to release the boy. However, he didn't get long for the ghost appeared behind him.

"Spectra." Vlad observed as he turned around to face the ghost, his hand lit up with ectoplasm. "You brought us here?" He inquired but it was more of an accusation.

"Of course! I needed to get yo-," Spectra broke off when Vlad shot her with an ecto-blast.

"That's all I needed to hear. Let me tell you something Spectra." Vlad growled at the woman as he advanced. While Vlad dealt with Spectra, she went over to the computer to find a way to release him safely.

Grabbing the ghost by the throat, he leaned in close to her face. "Your powers may work on Daniel but they do not on me. In addition to this, if I so much as get a suspicion that you have been near him I will destroy you." Vlad hissed. Bertrand charged at Plasmius but he simply electrified the ghost. Smiling like the devil himself, Vlad spoke to the both of them in a scary calm voice. "I suggest you go before I change my mind and destroy you both."

Letting go of the choking Spectra, they made a run for it. All ghosts knew not to mess with either hybrid when they were angry and those two were stupid enough to make him just that. Once they were gone, Vlad turned back to Daniel. Maddie had drained the liquid that Danny was in and pulled him off to the side on the ground. Placing a hand on him, Vlad turned the boy intangible to get the liquid off. Before he let go of the boy, he sent some electricity through Danny to wake him up.

The proved effective for the boy sat straight up and proceeded to fuss at Vlad. "What the heck, Plasmius! Don't you think I've been shocked enough in my life?" Danny looked only at Vlad as he talked, not realizing Maddie was there as well.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked before Vlad could reply to the boy's remark.

"Fine." Danny looked at her for a minute before his eyes widened. His head whipped back to Vlad with a questioning look. Gaping like a fish, he looked between the two.

"She knows about _me_." Vlad answered the boy's unspoken questions as he emphasized the "me".

Understanding what Vlad meant, Danny visibly relaxed. "So did you figure out who kidnapped us?"

"Spectra." Vlad replied dryly.

"Oh, she is so going to get her butt kicked next time I see her." Danny growled under his breath. "Well this makes things easier." Danny replied louder for them to hear.

"Indeed." Vlad agreed. "Let's get our of here." With that being said he wrapped his arms around each of their waists and began to fly into the sky. "If you keep on struggling, I'm going to drop you." Vlad warned Danny but there was amusement in his voice.

Rolling his eyes, Danny responded. "Fine." His body relaxed in Vlad's grip. Once they were above the trees, Vlad looked around. "It seems we are in Wisconsin. How fortunate."

* * *

**Suspense! Oh gosh! What's going to happen? I really have no idea!**

**Random reader: "Aren't you supposed to know?"**

**Ghost (me): "key word: supposed."**

**Random reader: "Wow, that's lame."**

**Ghost: "I DON'T SEE YOU WRITING ANYTHING THAT SOMEONE HASN'T THOUGHT OF!"**

**...silence...**

**Ghost: "I rest my case. Oh yeah! This isn't over yet! (hint hint: Spectra had help!)"**

**Random reader: "Don't tease me, them, us!"**

**Ghost: "Muahahahahah" **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I finally decided where I was going to take this story. I might throw in a few things you guess suggested but I think you will like what I thought of. If you have a one-shot for me to write (Danny Phantom related or an original one-shot just specify) post a comment or Pm me! If it's an original it will be posted on **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

4

"Okay, Spectra was definitely not working alone." Vlad mused as he paced around his private study.

Danny watched him as he sat in a chair. Vlad had asked to speak with him about the matter. It was a serious matter so Danny wasn't antagonizing Vlad, not yet anyway. "She had Bertrand's help." He pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those two are a package deal. I meant someone more powerful than her. Spectra wouldn't be capable of surprising us like that. We suddenly wake up in a forest in Wisconsin."

"Maybe if you let her rant, she would have told you." Danny huffed. He had asked Vlad what happened in excruciating detail.

Rolling his eyes, Vlad pretended to ignore the younger hybrid and continued. "After all, our ghost sense would have went off and woke us up. How could we stay in that deep of a sleep?"

Realization suddenly hit Danny, "I know who worked with her. I may not know what they wanted with your two but they both hate me. Spectra wanted my DNA to make a new body before but I ruined it. Maybe she wanted to finally take my DNA?"

"Perhaps, that was her goal. It makes sense. Who was the other ghost?" Vlad looked at Danny closely.

"We dealt with him…er I did. His name is Nocturne and he can put anybody under a deep sleep. That's what powers him. I woke up floating in the Ghost Zone though but I don't remember how I got there. However, there was a sleeping machine on my head to get my sleep waves….I think. Anyway, it turned to be a nightmare and I woke up, which broke the machine"

Vlad hummed for a minute thinking. "We need to find out what he wanted with all of us. I can understand you and me but why Maddie?"

Meanwhile, Maddie was up in her guest bedroom deep in thought. She had taken the whole hybrid thing really well but on the inside she was freaking out. Her son was a ghost! Of course, she still loved him but it was…impossi… no Vlad proved to her it wasn't. She may of forgiven the man temporarily but he was evil unlike Danny…right? Maddie shook her head, she didn't know! Everything she had believed to be impossible or true was thrown back in her face by one conversation. She didn't know what to think anymore! Something suddenly popped into her head, a terrible thought. She had hunted her own son! How could he ever forgive her? she hurt her own son! To make it worse, she can't even show that she is sorry or even apologize because he doesn't know that she knows. Would he be mad that she knew? Would he become malevolent? She shook her head, she was starting to think of him more as a ghost but he is human as well. This information was torturing her mind.

To get out of the room for it seemed to close in around her, though it was huge, she went to explore the mansion. Voices carried down the hall, ones she quickly recognized to be Vlad and Danny. The seriousness of their tone led Maddie to believe it was an important matter but it didn't stop her from getting closer to eavesdrop.

"Perhaps, that was her goal. It makes sense. Who was the other ghost?" Vlad's voice sounded in a curious but serious tone.

"We dealt with him…er I did. His name is Nocturne and he can put anybody under a deep sleep. That's what powers him. I woke up floating in the Ghost Zone though but I don't remember how I got there. However, there was a sleeping machine on my head to get my sleep waves….I think. Anyway, it turned to be a nightmare and I woke up, which broke the machine." Danny spoke casually but Maddie could tell he wasn't giving any details. However, her son had been in the ghost zone! He could have been killed! Wait…wasn't he already half-dead? Maddie shook her head to clear the thought away.

She heard Vlad sigh before muttering. "If you didn't play hero all the time, perhaps you wouldn't have so many ghostly enemies."

Danny must of caught what Vlad said for he talked in a slightly raised voice, clearly angry. "I don't _play_ hero! Besides, you think I'm just going to stand by and let ghosts take over the town when I can stop them! Someone has to throw their butts back into the ghost zone."

"Maybe if you knew more about ghost culture then you would know that all you have to do is claim the town as your haunt! Why do you think so little ghost come to Wisconsin? That's because I claimed it as my haunt! You must be feared or respected in the ghost zone in order for ghosts to stop attacking. You Daniel, are only feared when you have a really bad day and won't show mercy on the ghosts. You are respected but only slightly by a few. That's why you have so much trouble. Did you not realize that when you have really bad days the ghosts avoid you?" Vlad asked with disbelief in his voice.

All this information was hard to take in. However, it was new information to her and the scientist in her made her stay to listen. She had never seen Phantom be vicious. He looked really grumpy some days but there was never much ghost activity to tell if he was having a really bad day.

Silence filled the room Danny and Vlad were in. "I'm going to go get something to eat and clear my head. You can deal with this, Nocturne may not be a problem if he only helped Spectra once. I'm not too worried about it." Danny responded after some time. Footsteps were heard near the door causing Maddie to hold her breathe and stay hidden.

Danny didn't seem to see her as he went down the hall before dropping through the floor, with his intangibility. Vlad stood just outside the door.

"You can come out now, Maddie." Vlad spoke calmly as he watched her walk out of the shadows. "He still has yet to decide whether he is more human than ghost or ghost then human. Technically, our blood 50% of each but it's a mental hang up. I had the same problem. However, my decision was easier for I had no loved ones." Vlad mused as he glanced over at her slightly freaked out face. He could tell all the information was getting to her. "Why Maddie, you look like you have seen a ghost."

"We need to talk about Danny." Maddie decided. Vlad was right, the information was getting to her but she could take time later to let it sink in.

Stepping back into the private study, he gestured for Maddie to follow. The door closed with a quiet click behind them.

* * *

**Alright! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, it's short...enjoy anyway dang it!**

* * *

5

Warm air hit Danny's face as he flew through the sky. It was a perfect place to think for there was barely anything to look out for. When he first got his powers he directed all of his focus on staying in the air but now he thought about it as much as he did walking or breathing. He wasn't sure what he was. Hearing that Spectra played a part in their capture from Vlad had sent the boy down memory lane. Was he a ghost trying to be human or a human with ghost powers. He preferred the latter but he couldn't be sure. It was scary to think about it but he had to. He couldn't have anymore doubts anymore, they were eating him alive. Flipping onto his back in the air, he stared up at the soft, rolling clouds in the sky. Perhaps they would have an answer. No likely, but he was desperate. Tired of floating, he landed on the roof and turned human.

Not only did he have his doubts but his mother now knew about halfas. It wouldn't be long until she found out about him. Part of him wanted them to know but the other part was scared. Scared that they won't accept him and think he will be like Vlad. Scared that they will try to help him. That was probably the biggest fear. He didn't want them to get hurt. Luckily, His mom and him would be leaving to go back to AmityPark in two days. He only had to survive those two days without fighting with Vlad or losing his temper.

Vlad. They hadn't fought since they got to the mansion. Even when Vlad and him were talking they didn't fight. It was strange but oddly pleasant. Sure Vlad was his archenemy, but he was also the only one who could understand him. As much Vlad threw that in his face, Danny only recently started to believe it. Sure his friends and Jazz were supportive and helped him but they didn't know what it was like to be half-ghost. He wouldn't ask them to understand. He shook his head, what was he thinking?

"I'm starting to sound like a Fruitloop." Danny mused quietly to himself as the wind whipped his hair around.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Vlad talked about Danny. The boy needed guidance with his ghost-half. Vlad had made that clear enough.

"What I'm saying Maddie is that since Danny is unbalanced due to hormones in his human form he may struggle with his ghost form as it matures as well. This could lead to intensified emotions after all, ghosts are very passionate creatures…," Vlad trailed off. "My ghost form was already mature due to getting them when I was in college. I'm can't be sure about Daniel. However, it's nothing that can't be handled. If he starts acting strange, call me and if it is of concern I will handle him. However, all this is speculation anyway."

Vlad had been informing Maddie about Danny's ghostly growth and behavior for about an hour now. However, most of it was general with Halfa health as Vlad liked to call it. This part caught her interest. Maybe she could run a few tests….no, Danny was her son. She couldn't do that to him.

"Well if you are done asking questions, then I shall go find Daniel. You two will catch a plane back to Amity in two days. Hopefully, we can figure everything out before then. If not, I'll work on it." With that being said, he morphed into Plasmius and flew through the ceiling, intangible.

Maddie shook her head, she still couldn't get used to that. With her mind busy processing everything she learned, she found her way to the kitchen to eat. It didn't take long until she heard two voices coming down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"So, any new evil plots I should know about? Or is it same old same old?" Danny's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Nothing new, dear boy. Perhaps, all I'm looking for now is a second chance." Vlad mused as they entered the kitchen.

Danny looked at Vlad with an odd look. Wisdom in Danny's eyes but there was something else too. Vlad must have caught the look for he looked at Danny closer. However, before Vlad could question it, the expression was gone.

"So what's to eat?" He asked as Vlad lead everyone into the dining room.

"Anything you want, little badger." Vlad responded with a smile as he looked at Danny's disbelief.

Maddie smiled at the two. For some weird reason they seemed to fit together. Yin and yang perhaps. Sure she still dislike Vlad but he seemed to have changed with Danny around. He seemed….happy.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright my dear readers, chapter 6 is finally up! There is one more chapter to go until the story is finished! I know...so sad. Since school is going to start up soon I am going to start a one-shot collection. So if you have any suggestions such as a word or phrase let me know throught PM or posting your suggestions on this story or the collection once I start it. Until then... ENJOY!**

* * *

6

Danny had survived the stay with Vlad's and now they had just made it home. Maddie still had questions but they could wait. She had to take everything in first.

"Maddie! Danny!" Jack bellowed once he saw his wife and son walk through the door. "Jazz and I were worried sick!" Giving each of them a bone-crushing hug, Danny snuck his way up to his room. Calling Sam and Tuck, he talked with them to let him know he was safe and what was happening in AmityPark. Sam and Tuck managed the ghost attacks when Valerie wasn't so everything was normal as normal could get in Amity. They also discussed Vlad, he had been trying to keep the peace, oddly enough, during their stay. It was very un-Vlad-like.

It took about an hour on the phone with his friends until he told them everything. About halfway through, Jazz had entered the room and listened in. Thankfully, this saves Danny some time so he informed her about what happened as well. One thing was definitely certain, this was not over. Agreeing to keep their eye out for anything suspicious, Team Phantom went back to their normal agenda for the day.

It had been a few days and everything was back to normal. The only oddity was that Maddie had begun to act slightly strange towards Danny but it wasn't anything he was too worried about. It's not like she knew his secret. It was a starless night when Maddie went on a walk. Everybody was in bed, or supposed to be, when she went out to help clear her mind. It had taken a while for all the information to sink in but now that it had, she wanted some answers. Certain that Vlad would be more than willing to answer her questions, she resisted the urge to call him. Regardless of his Half-ghost status, he was still a creep. However, it appeared he was trying to mend some of the bridges he burned with Danny. That much was obvious in the way he spoke.

Voices were heard from above. It was Danny and the ghost she vaguely remembered to be named Skulker, floating in the sky. Instantly hiding from them, she watched. It appeared her son was in a terrible mood from the posture he had and it was quickly getting worse.

"Can we hurry this up, Skulker? I would like to go back to bed. Don't you know you're not supposed to be up at this hour?" Danny informed the ghost with an annoyed tone.

"The prey doesn't decide when it should be hunted!" Skulker roared as he came at Danny.

It was right then Danny seemed to snap on Skulker. Nothing changed physically but his demeanor was completely different. With a witty banter, Danny dodged Skulker and got behind him. Shooting an ecto-blast into the square of his back, Danny intensified the blast by adding more power. Creating a crater in the ground, Skulker attempted to pull himself up but there was no time for Danny was attacking him again.

"Go back in the ghost zone before I lose my temper completely and destroy you." Danny growled as he shot Skulker once more. The hybrid's eyes seemed to glow brightly with anger.

Knowing he should go before the ghost boy stopped showing mercy, Skulker swallowed his pride and retreated. "You sound more like Plasmius in these moods." Skulker muttered but Danny heard him anyway.

Shooting an ecto-blast at Skulker, Danny growled. "Move faster."

Raising an eyebrow at the boy for he didn't deny the comment like usual, Skulker flew towards Fenton Works. As soon as the ghost was out of sight, Danny's facial expression softened to a tired one. His eyes scanned the ground below before he noticed someone was there. "You can come out, I know your there, Maddie." Danny answered. His took a slightly more defensive stance as if prepared to fly away but it vanished when she walked out into the open with no weapon on hand.

"Bad day?" Maddie asked sympathetically.

"Why do you care?" Phantom shot back but he didn't mean it to sound that harsh.

Maddie paused, she couldn't let him know she knew who he was but she could hint slightly that she knew what he was. "It seems I have been wrong in my research and that humans can have ghost powers. Vlad Masters is one and you are the other." It killed her to say she was wrong but it was necessary. She would say she was wrong over and over if it meant getting her baby boy to trust her.

Panic crossed Phantom's features but it was quickly hidden. "You know who my human half is?"

"I have my theories." Maddie answered cryptically.

It was obvious he wanted to ask her more but he knew by the way she pushed her lips together to make a white line that she wouldn't say anymore.

"Look, it's not a very good idea to stay out here tonight, how about we talk about this when I've had some sleep and it light out. I'll walk you home." Danny replied in a voice that she could not refuse.

Nodding, she watched as he landed on the ground and started to walk toward Fenton Works. Pausing and waiting for her to catch up, they set out side-by-side. It was quiet between them for quite some time until Maddie broke the silence.

"Do you wish you were still completely human?" It was an innocent question but His answer would change the way how Maddie approached him.

"No," Phantom answered instantly, "I'm happy I have these powers. I also know that if I try to separate human half and ghost half the outcome is…well let's just say it wouldn't have a fairy tale ending." He scrunched his face up as if he just realized her said too much. "Here we are."

Maddie filed his comment away as a few more question rose in her head. Thanking the hybrid, she went inside. Climbing straight upstairs, she saw a flash of supernatural light underneath Danny's door. A faint smile crossed her lips as she went to bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to comment on the story and leave a one-shot suggestion for me such as a word or phrase! Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

7

It seemed Maddie closed her eyes for a minute and it was already morning. Pulling her body out of bed, which was stiff some sleep, she went downstairs to make breakfast. It seemed she was the first to wake up which was nice. All she had to do now was find a good time to talk to Danny…alone. Last night before she went to bed, she decided it would be best to confront him. However, she would just leave out that Vlad told her. That way Danny would know she knew and Vlad wouldn't get in trouble. Not that she really cared if he did or did not…

Jazz was the next person to come downstairs. With breakfast completed, Maddie left the kitchen to wake up both of the males. It seems every male in the Fenton family is not a early riser. First, she went to Jack. With some difficulty, she woke him up and told him breakfast was downstairs. After the man was up and moving, Maddie went to Danny's room. He was twisted up in the covers kicking slightly and muttering under his breath. Whimpering a few times, he tossed and turned. It was a sad sight to see he was having a nightmare. Maddie barely touched her son when he opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. Taking up a fighting stance, he looked around. Spotting that it was just his mom, he relaxed his stance. A nervous look passed across his features but Maddie pretended to ignore it. It seemed he was used to ghosts attacking him in his sleep.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetie." Maddie told him before turning around to leave. "I want you to stay at home today. We need to talk." She added to make sure he wouldn't disappear in her.

"Ok mom," Danny responded in the same nervous manner that he wore on his face.

With that being said, Maddie went back downstairs to eat breakfast herself. Jazz left a note on the table letting her know that she would be at the library until late tonight. Jack was at the table, helping himself to the flapjacks on the table. Just as Maddie thought Danny wasn't going to come downstairs, footsteps thumped down into the living room and a minute later Danny was in the kitchen. Glancing over at the note on the table from Jazz, he sat down and got some flapjacks. Content with how the morning was going, Maddie began to eat.

Danny finished before Jack so he left the table to go brush his teeth. Now that it was just Jack and her, it was the perfect time to get him to leave the house.

"Jack honey, do you think you could do a patrol today for any ghosts out in the area?" Maddie inquired innocently.

"Sure thing, Mads. I'll get Danny to come help me!" Jack exclaimed but she cut him off before he could call for his son.

"Actually, Danny is going to stay with me. I'm afraid you will have to do this alone." Maddie apologized but Jack didn't seem fazed by the decline.

Excited, the big man gathered all his ghost hunting equipment before he set out to catch some ghosts. Taking her time, Maddie made some tea and prepared herself to confront Danny. For some reason, she was nervous. Maybe it was the doubt that had grown in her that her son was just like Vlad or maybe she was nervous to admit she was wrong. Regardless, Maddie had to confront him or he would continue to drift away from her.

Gathering herself together, Maddie went upstairs with the tray of tea. Knocking on her son's door, she waited for him to open it. Once the door finally opened, Maddie entered the room and set the tea on his desk.

Danny went to sit on his bed, looking at her with a guarded expression. "What did you want to talk about, Ma-mom?" Danny quickly corrected himself from saying "Maddie." It seemed he called her by her first name more than anything anymore.

Catching his correction, she frowned. Thinking the same thing as Danny, it was quite disheartening. "I was curious to see how you were. We haven't talked since we were at Vlad's."

"I'm fine," Danny replied curtly but it was very obvious to him that wasn't the reason she was talking to him. Suspicion about Vlad telling her his secret had crossed his mind but he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Perhaps, his mom finally put two-and-two together. "Now, what did you really want to talk to me about?" It sounded a little harsh, which caused Danny to flinch slightly.

Knowing he didn't mean it that harsh, she gave him a small smile. "How long have you known Vlad was part-ghost?"

"Since the reunion when he tried to kill dad." Danny replied simply.

"How did you find out?"

"He revealed himself to me."

"Danny, could you give me some more details?" Maddie attempted to ask him nicely.

"Why? You seem to be jumping around what you really want to talk about. How about you tell me what you really wanted to talk about then I answer your questions. It would be easier that way." Danny replied smoothly. He was still grumpy but it wasn't directed at her. The hybrid was almost certain Maddie knew he was Phantom but he wasn't sure how she knew.

Maddie swallowed, she was nervous but yet she wasn't sure why. "The answer you gave me last night to my question was very cryptic. What did you mean the outcome wouldn't be pretty? Do you know what will happen?" She blurted out. It was best to take the indirect route instead of just telling him that she knew he was the ghost boy.

Danny's face softened slightly once she realized she knew. "I said too much last night and I'm not ready to tell you that event. Don't worry about it."

"Then how did it happen?" Maddie asked before she took a sip of her tea.

"The ghost portal," Danny replied simply. "I went inside of it to check it out then accidentally hit the a switch on the inside. I was electrocuted and had ectoplasm infused with my DNA…or that's what we think happened. Anyway, I came out of the portal looking like…," Danny paused as two white ring appeared around his waist and transformed him into Phantom, "this." He was still laying on the bed but apparently changed his mind for he floated into the air still laying down as if he was still on his bed.

Maddie watched him in amazement for it looked like it took little effort. "What's it like…being a ghost?"

Danny's eyebrows shot up at the question. It was one he wasn't expecting. "It's nice…" He decided before continuing. "I get cool powers and I don't have an obsession or anything so I can do what I want. Instead of being hunted twenty-four seven I can turn back into a human and just be a normal kid." Danny chuckled at this as if telling a joke. "I get pluses and minuses. However, I like who and what I am. Sure I've been framed, controlled, and made a few mistakes but I think all the good I do for the town balances it out. What better way to fight a ghost then be a ghost."

"Your grades suffer and you always come home late." Maddie pointed out.

"I don't have a ton of time to study because the ghosts always come after me or are causing havoc in the wee hours of the morning. I come late usually because a ghost attacks." Danny informed her. "Did Vlad tell you that I was Phantom? The stupid Fruitloop." Phantom glanced at her to see she looked hesitant to answer. "He did, didn't he? The jerk." He growled slightly before relaxing. "What else did he say about me?"

Maddie sighed in defeat and told her son what all Vlad said. She also added the promise that she promised Vlad so Danny wouldn't go after him because of her. Lunchtime rolled around by the time to two finished talking.

"Thanks for telling me, mom." Danny smiled as he changed back into a human.

"I'm just happy to know that my baby is a hero. I'm proud of you." She cooed as she led him down the stairs. "Let's get something to eat. Maybe you can tell me about the ghost zone."

Danny smiled. His mother accepted him. This definitely lightened his mood. Perhaps, this whole event with Spectra and Nocturne was for the best. Speaking of them? Did Vlad ever find out if they planned anything else? Danny shrugged, he would find out eventually.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! It's the end! I know, I know, a cliffhanger...but hey! Now you can let your imagination go wild and think of the outcome! Start suggesting one-shots for me! A word or phrase woulg be nice! Thanks for reading. be sure to read my other stuff and if you want a sequel for anything make sure you comment on that story! If I get enough demands I will grant your wish!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
